Destinos
by WitchBlue
Summary: Almas enviadas a otros cuerpos para protegerlas del mal, pero cuando una de ellas despierta la guerra comienza.
1. Prólogo

**Destinos**

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 _ **Summary:**_ Almas enviadas a otros cuerpos para protegerlas del mal, pero cuando una de ellas despierta la guerra comienza.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para crear mis historias.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

-Diálogo-

 _Pensamiento_

 _ **Clasificación:**_ K+

 _ **Pareja principal:**_ Kaoru x Butch

 **Parejas secundarias:** Momoko x Brick

Miyako x Boomer

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 _ **Prólogo**_

-Donde estoy?- Mi cabeza me daba vueltas, no entendía que había sucedido. Solo recuerdo que estaba con los demás luchando contra El, y había lanzado una bola de energía directamente a Miyako la cual estaba peleando con unos monstruos y no se percató del ataque pero yo si y corrí a interponerme para proteger a Miyako, después de eso todo es obscuridad y mientras mas trataba de pensar en ello mas me dolía la cabeza.

-Bienvenida Kaoru- voltee la cabeza hacia donde provenía aquella voz pero no vi nada, tal vez me estoy imaginando cosas.

Trate de levantarme lentamente pero todo me dolía en especial el pecho así que me dedique a examinar aquel lugar. Al lado de la cama donde me encontraba había una mesita de noche y encima de ella había una vela la cual era lo único que iluminaba aquel obscuro lugar, a unos cuantos metro de la cama podía divisar otras dos camas y al parecer dos personas mas durmiendo en ellas.

-Bienvenida Kaoru- ahí esta otra vez esa voz, volví a mira en aquella dirección pero no había nada. -Sabia que después de todos estos años una de ustedes tendría que despertar- volví a intentar levantarme y esta vez pude, tome la vela de la mesa de noche y empecé a caminar lentamente hacia donde venia aquella voz.

Mientras mas avanzaba veía una pequeña bola de energía de color blanco.

-Quien eres, y como sabes mi nombre?-

-No recuerdas nada?-

-No se de que me hablas-

-Mi nombre es Nocturna soy un espíritu guardián, solo que estoy encerrada en esta bola de energía, podrías sacarme?-

-Y como hago eso?-

-Facíl, solo tienes poner tus manos en la esfera y concentrarte para poder liberarme.

Hice lo que me pido y la esfera de energía empezó a brillar mas fuerte a tal punto en el que esta se destruyo y de esta salio lo que parecía ser una persona de unos veinte centímetros de altura de cabello obscuro y ojos color amarillo, traía puesto un vestido negro de encajes y su cabello atado de media coleta con un broche de mariposa amarillo.

-Gracias Kaoru-

-Ahora quisieras contestar mi otra pregunta-

-Sigueme y tu sola la contestaras-

Comenzó a flotar y se dirigió a la puerta la cual se abrío. La seguí por un amplio corredor hasta que nos detuvimos en una puerta esta se abrió y dejo ver un patio donde se encontraba una gran fuente y nos dirigimos hacia ella.

-Por que no miras tu reflejo en la fuente- me sugirió a lo que yo por inercia lo hice y lo que vi fue impresionante, era yo pero había algo diferente.

..::::::::::::::::..

°Mientras tanto en otro lugar de este universo°

-No puede ser- ambas chicas cayeron de rodillas al ver el cuerpo inerte de su amiga.

-Es mi culpa si hubiera visto que ese ataque iba hacia mi, ella...- La rubia comenzo a llorar.

Los cinco chicos se arrodillaron hacia el cuerpo de la pelinegra y su contra-parte la tomo entre sus brazos y reviso si aun tenia pulso pero al darse cuenta que no era así la abrazo mientras sus lágrimas caían.

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 _ **Notas de la autora:**_ Hola mi gente hermosa y querida de Fanfiction, he aquí con un fanfic que ha salido de mis retorcidos sueños e influencia de Sailor Moon Crystal, yo se que lo mas probable es que no me conozcan, pero tengo la mala costumbre de desaparecerme por un gran tiempo y despues regreso y me vuelvo a ir, y eso que ya llevo varios años aquí .-. En fin espero les guste este pequeño prólogo y sino pues...ni modo .-.

 _Escrito y fuera_


	2. Cambio

**Destinos**

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 _ **Summary:**_ Almas enviadas a otros cuerpos para protegerlas del mal, pero cuando una de ellas despierta la guerra comienza.

 _ **Disclaimer**_ : Los personajes de PowerPuff Girls Z no me pertenecen yo solo los utilizo para crear mis historias.

 _ **Aclaraciones:**_

-Diálogo-

 _Pensamiento_

 _ **Clasificación:**_ K+

 _ **Pareja principal:**_ Kaoru x Butch

 **Parejas secundarias:** Momoko x Brick

Miyako x Boomer

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 _ **Capítulo 1 Cambio**_

El día se encontraba lluvioso pero aun así el grupo de personas se encontraban en ese tétrico lugar despidiendo a aquella peli-negra como si la madre naturaleza los acompañara en su tristeza, entre esas personas se sé encontraban su familia, amigos, el profesor Utonio, Ken, Poochi, el alcalde y la señorita Bello entre otras personas mas.

-Hoy venimos a despedir a una gran amiga, compañera, hermana, heroína e...hija... la cual siempre vivirá en nuestros corazones- hablo el padre de Kaoru tratando me mantener la postura mientras que a su lado se encontraba su esposa llorando y los hermanos de Kaoru tratando de no llorar pero les era casi imposible después de todo habían perdido a su querida hermana.

Miyako era una de las mas aflijida entre todos, desde ese día decía que todo había sido su culpa, a pesar de que sus amigos y la familia de Kaoru le dijieron que no era así, ella seguía culpándose por la tragedia.

Poco a poco toda la gente se fue retirando hasta que el oji-verde fue el único en quedar.

-Realmente sin ti ya nada sera lo mismo, y lo peor es que nunca pude decirte lo que sentía realmente por ti- el chico se inclino a la altura de la lapida y después enterró el broche de transformación -Nunca nadie va a reemplazarte-

..::::::::::::::::..

Pov's Kaoru

-Entonces, estoy muerta?- me era difícil asimilar todo esto.

-En mundo humano si- Nocturna me estaba guiando por un laberinto de pasillos, hasta que nos detuvimos en una gran puerta color plata con un gran escudo en el centro, Nocturna poso su mano en el centro del escudo y la puerta se abrió y dejo ver un gran salón de baile con gente en ella pero congelada, entonces fue cuando un recuerdo fugaz paso por mi mente.

Flash Black

La gente trataba de escapar del gran salón pero era imposible.

-Ya que estamos todos aquí reunidos me alegra anunciar que hay una nueva reina- una mujer peli-blanca anunciaba mientras bajaba las escaleras.

-Tu nunca seras reina- comento otra mujer de cabello castaño.

-Lastima, ya lo soy- dicho esto con sus manos congelo a todo la gente ahí excepto a la mujer castaña y otras seis personas.

Fin Flash Black

-Recordaste algo?- me pregunto Nocturna mientras me miraba fijamente.

-Algo asi- si cada vez que voy a recordar algo va a dolerme la cabeza, no me va a gustar esto.

-Lo malo es que yo no puedo explicarte todo, la reina borro parte de mi memoria antes de desaparecer para no ponerlos en peligro-

-Al menos explicame lo que recuerdas-

-Recuerdo que tu eres la guardiana de la dimensión de Nordicia, también conocida como la dimensión de las Brujas, y por lo cual tu eres una bruja, tu junto con los demás guardianes, tenían como misión cuidar y proteger a la Reina Aliana, reina de todas las dimensiones, pero el día del baile la hermana menor de la Reina Aliana se presento al baile y congelo a todos pero antes de que los congelaran a ustedes los guardianes la Reina logro enviar sus almas a otros cuerpos ya que la hermana de la reina necesita sus almas para poder gobernar todas las dimensiones, y la única manera de que sus almas regresaran a sus cuerpos originales era una muerte valerosa- me era tan difícil creer todo lo que Nocturna me estaba diciendo pero estar en este lugar era prueba irrefutable de ello.

-Entonces como morí salvando a Miyako mi alma regreso- comente mientras analizaba lo que me acababa de decir Nocturna.

-Asi es...espera dijiste Miyako?- me pregunto un poco exaltada.

-Si, por que?-

-Ese es el nombre de otra de las guardianas, al igual que Momoko- ahora todo se esta tornando tan...extraño y confuso, bueno mas.

-Ese es el nombre de otra de mis amigas-

-Es probable que a pesar de que sus almas fueron separadas están se encontraron, entiendes lo que esto significa?-

-Si me lo explicaras, si.-

-Esas chicas deben ser las otras guardianas-

-Entonces hay que ir por ellas-

-No, al menos no aún, si son realmente ellas y vas a la dimensión humana, la hermana de la reina te atacara y podría matarte y esta vez para siempre, por eso debes de entrenar y tratar de recordar todo lo posible-

-Bien, pero tiene que ser pronto- si es cierta la teoría de Nocturna, debo de proteger a las chicas.

-Pues hay que considerar que el tiempo es diferente aquí que en la dimension humana-

Dos años después en la dimensión humana

A pesar de que habían pasado el tiempo de la muerte de Kaoru, aun todos lamentaban su perdida, y mas estos días ya que dentro de tres días Kaoru cumplía dos años de muerta. Los cinco chicos se habían vuelto mas callados, pero en especial Miyako. Todos los días al llegar a clase tomaba asiento y miraba a la nada, muchos pensamientos albergaban su mente y ese día no era la excepción.

-Buenos días clase, antes de empezar dejenme informarles que el día de hoy tenemos a una nueva compañera, adelante por favor- dicho esto una chica de cabello castaño y ojos color amarillo entro a la aula -Por que no te presentas-

-Mi nombre es Anemeri Tomoe, soy de intercambio es un gusto conocerlos- en cuanto Miyako escucho la voz de la chica nueva la miro fijamente.

-Su voz es igual a la de...Kaoru- susurro para si misma.

-Bien, puedes tomar asiento, Miyako como presidenta de la clase podrías mostrarle la escuela al terminar las clases?- sugirió la maestra.

-Claro- digo suavemente. Miyako se encontraba muy confundida ya que esa chica le recordaba demasiado a Kaoru.

Al terminar la clases los chicos fueron con Miyako, ya que Momoko noto que se le quedaba viendo a la chica nueva.

-Sucede algo con la chica nueva, Miyako?- pregunto Momoko.

-Es solo que su voz me recuerda mucho a la de Kaoru, además hay algo en ella que no puedo explicar-

-Ahora que lo mencionas, es cierto- comento Butch con un semblante serio.

-Y esperate que aun tienes que darle el recorrido- digo Boomer.

-Se que sonara raro pero quiero hacerlo, algo en ella me intriga y tal vez pueda averiguar algo- su voz por primera vez en mucho tiempo sonó decidida.

Pov's Miyako

Durante todas las clases me había pasado dándole vueltas al asunto y no podía explicar de manera coherente como es que esa chica podía ser Kaoru.

-Disculpa- me interrumpió de mis pensamientos -tu eres Miyako, no?- me digo apuntandome.

-Si, soy yo- conteste mientras terminaba de mer mis útiles en mi mochila.

-Me darás en recorrido?- A pesar de que su voz era igual a la de Kaoru en ella había un tono diferente.

-Si, solo espera para despedirme de mis amigos- me dirigí a los chicos para despedirme de ellos y la castaña espero en la puerta.

-Segura que no quieres que te acompañemos, Miyako- me pregunto Boomer.

-Estaré bien, además si descubro algo yo los mantendré informados-

-Bien, hasta mañana, Miyako- una vez que los chicos se habían ido, me dirigí a la puerta donde estaba Tomoe.

-Bien, empecemos- comencé a caminar por el pasillo mientras ella me seguía -y que quieres que te muestre primero, Tomoe-

-Que crees que sucede después de la muerte?- me pregunto mientras detenía el paso y observaba el suelo

-Disculpa...- no entendía por que la pregunta tan derrepente.

-Que crees que sucede después de la muerte?- me repitio, pero ahora levantando la mirada.

-Bueno, yo no lo se...supongo que si eres bueno vas al cielo y sino al infierno- conteste lo primero que paso por mi mente.

-Que lastima que sigas creyendo eso- después de decir eso se dio media vuelta y se alejo, no entendía que quería decir con eso pero sus palabras quedaron clavadas en mi mente.

• **Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•Δ•**

 **Nota de la autora:** Hola gente hermosa, aquí les traigo el primer capitulo, realmente espero les guste...aunque para ser sincera hay detalles que no quede muy convencida...pero tampoco quiero dejar esta historia, así que...aquí lo tienen.

Bueno sin nada mas que reportar, me retiró y gracias a todas esa personitas que se dan el tiempo de leer este humilde fanfic.

 _Escrito y fuera_


End file.
